The Virtue of Fools
by MasterOfTheWICKET
Summary: The Muggle American world has a deafness spell placed on it, and it's up to Harry, Simona, and they're friends to reverse it and defeat Voldemort, whom they think is behind it all. My first story on here so please be nice! :D


**So... hi(: This is a story, I guess. It IS Harry Potter fanfiction, kind of. Imagine Harry leaving the wizarding world and entering present day New Jersey. Take everything you've ever read about Harry Potter adventures and remove them from your mind, so long as you're reading this story. Not much sense was contributed to this story, in the fact that this idea just came to me and I wrote it out, and it's pretty complex.**

**The point of view is that of a fifteen-year old girl named Simona, living in New Jersey. The world has been silenced, but with the help of a new friend Harry ;), Simona finds out that it doesn't have to stay that way, as well as discovering her true destiny and self.**

**The name Simona is Hebrew, and it means 'To Be Heard'. I felt it fit the story, as well as sounded very unique.(:**

**Part one isn't very long, for the sake of building up the concept, but hey, the others may be slightly longer. But I can't make any promises, writer's blocks a bitch.**

**Alright, i'll stfu now :D**

_Silence is the virtue of fools. -Francis Bacon._

___**Chapter One.**_

I remember the day we had lost sound.

I had just turned fifteen. Deafness fell over the world, subtitles and sign language became our only way of understanding. Apparently the government was achieving Utopia by ridding the world of sound and the influences that are laced within it. None of us knew why, but we were not allowed to roam anywhere out of the Jersey state. Nobody ever came out, and nobody ever came in.

Or… So it seemed, for a little while.

It was about two months after the new Utopia had been underway. People had begun to drop like flies, because, unless it was a defection you were born with, Deafness could make a person eventually go insane. My best friend, Martin Cummins, was one of them. He took his own life just weeks after the music died. He loved to play guitar, it was his passion. After the world fell deaf, it was hard for him to cope. He committed suicide. Even without sound and influence, the world was chaotic. Just the unfathomable facts of it all made me want to scream… but who would be able to hear?

Harry was the new kid, he and his family had moved from England. He had a younger half-brother, Dudley, who was thirteen. Being also fifteen, Harry attended Belleville High School with me, while Dudley went off to the middle school.

I remember the first time I met Harry Potter. He passed me a note in class; that and texting was our only way of possibly sly communication. No whispering, remember? It read; _My name is Harry Potter._ I smiled at the note and wondered why he was being so friendly. I scribbled on the paper and passed it back. _Simona Grey. _I watched him unravel the paper, and thought I heard a giggle. But I figured it was just my imagination; I hadn't heard a laugh, much less a small chuckle, in months. I had almost forgotten what one sounded like.

After that day, our friendship grew stronger. I had learned that Harry was a wizard. Now, I know it seems like a far fetched idea, but at this point I was so bored with my life, I was vulnerable to believe anything and everything. He was apparently a celebrity back where he was from, and attended a school by the name of Hogwarts. He was 'The Boy Who Lived'; an evil wizard named Voldemort gave him what was a scar in the shape of a lightening bolt on his forehead. He had defeated him numerous times. I was in awe at his minor success, and suddenly wondered why he would give all of that up to move to Jersey, where 'Sound' was omitted from everyone's vocabulary, and life was so stagnating.

_I need to be here,_ he wrote to me one day._ For that reason._

This had left me puzzled. What in the world did he mean, _for that reason_? For the sound? Or, lack thereof?

One day, Harry and I had ventured in secret into Upstate New York, using this crazy contraption he called an invisibility cloak. The place had looked like the apocalypse had happened; the sky was grey, dark pollute-heavy clouds the only contrast to it. Rubble and debris littered the roads, bodies of water, and buildings had cracks in them. Even the tall alabaster Statue of Liberty was nothing like I had remembered it just a few months ago.

There was one building, however, that seemed to be untouched by any natural disaster; a diamond in the ruff. The walls were, instead of any rock or cement, covered in glass windows tainted black. Harry took a notepad and a small sliver of a stick out of his bag, and wrote, _Don't be alarmed. _With a shake of the stick, a silvery-blue fluid erupted from it and circled around us, shamelessly pressing our bodies tightly together. We were so close I could feel his calm, nonchalant breath on my cheek. After about ten seconds, we fell against the rock and rubble, the fluid evaporating into thin air. This had, of course, overwhelmed and alarmed me, so I scrambled to my feet and let them take me to hide behind a large piece of stone wall. A few moments later, I felt a soft warm hand on my shoulder. I knelt against the stone and closed my eyes, wanting to just wake up. Wake up from this horrible nightmare, and when I did, everything would be back to normal. Sound would filter the toxic air once again.

When the hand didn't venture away, I opened my eyes and hugged myself tightly, and what happened next I will never forget, so long as I live.

Harry said, "Hi."


End file.
